This Cancerous Love
by uptightTitan
Summary: Jean is a stuck up dick who lives alone (unless you count dogs) and he intended to stay alone- that is, until he met the beautiful Marco Bodt. {I suck major Russian balls at summaries but that's because I don't want to give the punch line away! Please read, review, etcetera, etcetera. First story be kind!)


This Cancerous Love

Prologue

This isn't a girl(boy) meets boy girl(boy) falls in love, girl(boy) dates boy, happy ending, or vice versa. So grab a tissue box and get ready, kids.

Disclaimer: Btw, We don't own this series. Are you stupid? If we did, this shit[JeanMarco] would be canon. ASAP.

(Jean's POV)

"Stupid friggin winter, makin' me cold, and irritable, I'm gonna friggin boycott it, I mean, fuck this.." I muttered to myself as I made my way down to the store to get some food for my dogs,"Be happy I love you, or else this wouldn't be happening-", I had said as I was leaving my apartment. Eventually, i reached the shop, and Yanked open the door just in time for some poor bloke to trip out the door. From the force he put into the push, he practically threw himself onto the ground. "Hey, you okay, man?" I said, not really interested in how they were, just in grabbing what I need and getting out of here. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, I think." I looked down to the stranger and felt one of my eyebrows peak in interest. I quickly went back to my sullen expression as I took in this man's-boy's?- look. He was head to toe covered in winter wear. How he wasn't overheating in all that, I have no idea. 'Okay, yeah, it's not _that_ cold, I guess,' I thought to myself. I shook myself from my thoughts and extended my hand to help the dude up, and pulled him back to his feet. He was around my height. Maybe taller. Not sure.. I knelt down to help him pick up the bags he dropped,"Uh..sorry 'bout that.. The door..." I mumbled. The stranger laughed-*cough* cutely *cough*-and said quietly,"That was definitely not your fault. It was very much mine, seeing as you had only opened the door and I rammed out so quickly. Maybe it's winters fault? No, I blame it not on the season. I am not used to the cold, it was usually much warmer in my country than this." I watched this dude as he just talked and talked while we were picking up his groceries-he doesn't stop does he, wow- and eventually I stopped him,"Here's your stuff-" I shoved his bags into his arms and quickly turned away. I looked back as I stepped inside the door, and saw him waving with this extremely happy expression. Weirdo.

(Marco's POV)

'That man was so kind to help me pick up the things I foolishly dropped,' I thought as I put my groceries into the back of my car. I got in and started the vehicle, basking in the warmth from the heater for a bit. I sat there for maybe five minutes, before I saw the man again, I watched him thinking he would get into a car, but no? He just continued walking? 'That's no good, he'll get a cold,' I thought as I put the car in drive and got next to him,"Hello sir! Do you-uh, are you- needing a ride?" I felt my face get warm as I waited for an answer. He just rolled his eyes,"Don't need a friggin' from some stranger, that's how people get murdered, nitwit." I felt myself frown. The man suddenly was flustered, 'he probably has no filter, from brain to mouth', I laughed quietly to myself. This only seemed to fluster him more,"The fuck are you laughing at?" He turned and began stalking away. I opened my car door and stepped out,"You will catch a cold, please let me give you a ride! Allow me to repay you!" The weird haired man turned back,"Fuuckk," I heard him huff as he started back to the passenger side. I was smiling as he slouched into the seat,"Thank you much for letting me repay you!" He sighed softly as I began driving," I live on down at the Maria Apartment Complex.." I grinned,"I live near there!" I looked to the radio-'no, that would be impolite of me! Make conversation, Marco, darn it!' I thought while biting my lip. "So... What's your name, mister?" I heard the shuffling of leather on leather,"Names Jean. Kierschtein.." I pulled into the lot across from the complex,"My name is Marco. Bodt." I said as we got out of the car, imitating him. I turned to look at grinning playfully. He looked fairly miffed.

(Jean's POV)

We were on the corner of the street between my and Marco's buildings, I was about to thank him, and walk away, never to see his happy ass again, when he handed me a small post it. Jotted down in a swoopy style was-

~3 Marco! xxx-xxxx ^^ {his number} call if you need a ride!

By the time I looked up Marco was already across the street and walking into his building.

'I will definitely be calling. And not for a damn ride.' I grinned.

So please tell me how you liked the prologue, maybe a review or whatever it is on this thing? It'll definitely fuel our plot bunnies!


End file.
